Une vie, des histoires
by lolo et laulau
Summary: slt c lolo. je vous poste un nouveau poème laisser une review. bonne lecture. joyeuses fêtes a tous.
1. chapitre

Elle pleure

Elle pleure les larmes de son cœur, elle n'y comprend plus rien

Pourtant tout allé bien, 

il l'aimait, 

Elle l'aimait. 

Mais un jour tous changea

Il devint distant, 

Ne lui parler plus.

Rien n'arriver en parlant

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus. 

Il l'ignore aussi.

Elle qui n'était pas sérieuse c'était pourtant accroché avec lui. 

Elle était déboussolée. 

Elle était terrorisée

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'en savait rien !!

Alors elle se mit à écrire,

Elle écrit pour chassé ses larmes et essayé d'enlever sa douleur.

Elle n'y comprendra sûrement jamais rien.

Mais ça fait rien elle extériorise c'est tous ou rien

Elle écrit n espérant qu'un jour il comprendra ça douleur

Et qui c'est qu'il reviendra.

Qu'il ne partira pas Mais elle rêve, 

C'est sûrement fini

Mais elle espère

Rien ne l'énerve

Pourtant ça arrive.

Il part, elle n'y peu rien.

Alors elle attendra ça passera. 

Du moins elle espère un cœur briser peu t'il se réparer

Personne ne le sait. 

Elle dédit cela en leur disant.

Si j'y arrive vous y arriverez.


	2. poème deux

Elle pleure

Tous sort de l'intérieure

Elle l'aime

Mais lui est ce qu'il l'aime ?

C'est toujours la grande question,

Qui peut répondre à cette interrogation !

Personne sauf celle concernée

Et ça c'est inné

Mais alors que faire ?

Rien !

Comment lui plaire ?

Elle ne sait plus rien

Elle doute toujours

Elle pleure en ce jour.

Est-ce qu'il réalisera qu'elle souffre ?

Non il est trop loin

Son cœur sombre dans le gouffre

L'aime-t-il moins ?

Viendra-t-il ?

Non, mais ça fait rien

Voudrais-t-il ?

Elle n'en sait rien.

Elle attendra mercredi

Comme elle attendra celui qui suit !

Elle verra.

Si elle perd pied, au moins ils sont là !

Ils lui sont précieux et ils sont vraiment là !

Les amis c'est magnifique, dans notre vie.

Sans eux c'est fini.

Grâce à eux, elle réussira

Elle surmontera.

Elle les remercie.

Sans eux elle, elle aurait fuit.

Elle en aurait fini,

Pas avec ça vie.

Mais elle en aurait fini.

Elle espère qu'ils l'a comprendront

Que jamais ils ne se quitteront.

Elle les adore

Et le clame haut et fort.

A tous ceux qui lirons ça Ecouter, la vie c'est magnifique. Mais avec des amis ça ne peut être que mieux.


	3. poème new

Elle sourit

Elle rie à la vie

Elle survit

Car elle en a finit

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense

Car rien ne ce passe jamais comme on le pense

Un break, c'est jamais super

Personne ne sait si jamais un jour on le récupère.

Mais qui sais

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais

La patience est une vertu

Qui aurait inventé ce truc ingénu ?

Une chose et sure : qui vivra verra,

Et c'est cela qui créa,

Un zeste de soupçon

Un rien d'incompréhension.

Personne en fin de compte ne peut le faire pour nous

Mais les amis seront toujours là pour vous.

Ecouter la pensée de ce jour

Qui peut tout faire basculer pour toujours.

Si jamais vous le souhaiter

Ils seront toujours la pour vous écouter.

Vous pourrez les faire chier

Mais les vrai de vrai resteront à jamais.

Un rien d'histoire

Et tout est à revoir

On ne comprendra pourtant jamais,

Pourquoi ils nous ont quitter.

Mais nous pouvant espérer

Que les prochains auront le courage de restait

Une minute de plus , un jour de moins

On se dira cela ne change rien

Pourtant , si personne ne dit jamais rien

Je vous laisse en ce jour

Merci a ce qui auront fait un détour

Afin de lire mes tourments

Et d'avoir écouter mes sentiments

Si un jour tu venais à le lire

Toi qui croyais en finir

Toi qui m'a fais souffrir

Sache que pour sa je fais survivre

Pour ça je vais vivre.

Je t'aime toujours

Mais en ce jour

Tu ma briser pour toujours

Mais mon cœur guérira un jour

Et ce jour la

Ne sois pas là

Tu le regretteras

Et tu me le paieras.


	4. paème trois

C'est les vacances

Enfin c'est ce qu'on pense.

Dans la vie, tout le monde fais des erreurs

Certaines déchireront le cœur.

Un secondes, un instant,

Un simple petit moment

Peut ruiner ce que l'on a mis du temps a faire

Et on ne peut revenir en arrière.

On s'en mord les doigts

Il n'y avait pas de loi.

Il quiproquo, un chuchotement, une erreur

Nous font perdre notre ardeur

Une phrase incomprise,

Une instance qui nous méprise.

On écoute les plus fort

On leur pardonne

Et au moins fort

Il nous reste peu de donne

Et on perd tous ceux que l'on adore

Pour un instant qui ne fallait même pas de l'or

On ne réfléchis que peu aux conséquences

Il ne faut pourtant pas endormir notre méfiance

On ce dit si j'avais su

Et bien on aurait du.

On ne souhaite jamais a personne de vivre ce que l'on vie

Ils ont raison, il y a trop de non dit.

Pour ceux qui souhaitent être écouter

Il faut trouver

C'est amis vrai

Qui nous laisseront toujours le temps de nous explique.

Mais ne leur rejetait pas la faute.

Vous les avait trahis

Vous le mérité.

Je vous laisse avec cette pensée.

Je vous dis : Il n'y a personnes de méchants, de fautifs

Juste des erreurs stupides


End file.
